Dulces heridas raras señales
by Dama azul 1
Summary: no deseo demostra que para mi eres mas que un amigo pero si no lo hago simplemente creo y este sentimiento se ira. las Heridas no simpre son malas.  ichiruki algo meloso.


Buenas noches días tardes a todas las bellas personas que leen faficntion en cualquier hora y cualquier lugar jejeje les dejo uno de mis escritos perdidos de ordenador jejeje espero les guste este fanfiction tiene 1 años de ser creado n/n jejeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: Bleach y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad son obra y creación <strong>**de el señor Tite Kubo. **

* * *

><p><em>Dulces heridas- raras señales <em>

* * *

><p>Y mire nuevamente esos ojos los cuales siempre terminaban por tranquilizarme cuando mas aturdida me encontraba, ¿cuando había pasado?, ¡que acaso nuestro encuentro estaba pre destinado¡... pensar en la suerte no me agrada y creer en el destino es pensar que todo esta arreglado en la vida a sí que simplemente no la admito.<p>

-Rukia- escuche salir de tu boca mi nombre, jamás me había puesto a pensar lo bello que sonaba mi nombre cuando lo decías, tal vez ahora que soy capaz dejarme vivir este sentimiento también soy capaz de amar cada simple detalle y fracción de tu existencia. No pude evitar desviar mi mirada y dejar que un color escarlata pintara mis mejillas.

-que ocurre porque te sonrojas tan de repente- dijo levantándome del suelo. ¿Porque ahora me sentía tan ansiosa estando en sus brazos si antes simplemente era un contacto normal?, si normal hasta darme cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

-Ichigo podría bajarme- le mencione algo avergonzada y soltándome de sus brazos.

-¿que cosas dices enana con ese pie torcido no llegaras ni el mil años?- me sostuvo con más insistencia. Porque simplemente no podía soltar la sopa ahora porque simplemente no le podía decir que lo amo que acaso era tanto mi orgullo por no dar el brazo a torcer.

-que me sueltes te digo no soy tan frajil como piensas ... se cuidarme sola - le insiste dándole un golpe en la cabeza el me detuvo la mano, no violentamente como era la costumbre fue de un modo sutil y suave. Me sostuvo con más fuerza y me acerco nuevamente hasta su regazo.

-no te pienso dejar ir… por mi culpa saliste herida tan solo déjame cargar con los actos de mis imprudencias esta vez- escuche que su voz era más amable de lo usual. Porque me cohibida ante ese tono de voz porque simplemente no me soltaba y lo golpeaba.

-¿me vez cara de saco de penitencia o qué?- reclame ante su comentario voltee a mirarlo de nuevo esos ojos cafés me miraban con profunda tristeza.

-yo jamás he pensado así de ti… ¿tú lo sabes no?- acaricio mi cabello lentamente. Sentí como el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba drásticamente, esto era la sensación de estar enamorada de alguien, se que lo que había leído en libros o mangas de romance era una cosa pero vivirlos era una cosa simplemente distinta.

-entonces ¿porque siempre que me lastimo terminas cargando con migo?- le pregunte solamente por curiosidad.

-es porque es uno de los únicos momentos que puedo tenerte cercas de mi sin que reclames o me golpes… Rukia tal vez no lo hayas notado pero todo este tiempo tú siempre me has gustado-

El había dicho que yo le gustaba el había dado el paso pero ahora yo estaba mas confundida que se supone que debía de decir ahora. Dar evasiva no era una buena opción.

-pero…- el alma se me fue al piso.

-se que piensas en mi solo con compañero o bueno no se siquiera como eso- dijo tristemente.

-idiota...- dije en tono bajo- tal vez fue mi culpa el siempre decirte esas palabras con tal de ocultar el cariño que tengo por ti… por el simple hecho de que…bueno pensaras que era más blanda… pero el realidad tu también me gustas- ahora si todos los colores se me había subido a la cara. Ninguno de los dos hablo y el silencio abarroto el lugar.

-bien ahora creo que cometí una tonte…-

No pude terminar mi oración cuando sentí la dulce sensación de tus labios rozando suavemente sobre los míos, era tan cálidos, suave y tan reconfortante como lo pensaba. Tal vez este era mi primer beso en años o por decirlo siglos. Al poco tiempo nos separamos.

-¿Ichigo tu?- dije algo apenada y con la cara totalmente roja.

-no hay que mencionarle a nadie nada sobre esto ¿de acuerdo? O keigo se pondrá como loco por toda la escuela con la noticia- me tomo rápidamente en sus brazos. – así que por ahora no te quejes de que te carga y vamos a que te curen eso-

Solo pude asentir torpemente. De ahí en adelante las discusiones entre él y yo siempre comenzaban de la misma manera primero con fuertes y peligrosas agresiones y terminaban de dulces y amables atenciones. Tal vez de ahora en adelante que te carguen por heridas ya no será tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero y les guste jeje me despido y chaito n_n<strong>_

_**Luna vi Britania.**_

_**n_n **_


End file.
